


Not Ordinary, But Extraordinary

by PlatinumRuination



Series: A Way of Convincing [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A bit humorus, Cute, Fluff, Horny Boyfriend, I don't know, I think it's pretty funny, I'm lame, Insecurity, It's really not all that bad, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Oliver is the sweetest, Slightly scarring Roy but it's okay, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumRuination/pseuds/PlatinumRuination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen was having second thoughts about his relationship with Oliver Queen, but maybe Oliver could convince him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Ordinary, But Extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading so many of [fastestmanalive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/) that I had been inspired to write my own little story of these two dorks! Hope you guys like it! ~~I'm not all that good writing these two, I'm sorry.~~

"I don't understand."

Oliver raised an eyebrow as he looked over at his boyfriend, who was spread all over the couch of the " _Arrow Cave_ " (damn that stupid, yet surprisingly catchy name. Someday though, he'll figure out a better name for it) in an unconsciously seductive position. I mean, with his legs spread wide apart (one leg hanging from the side, the other looped over the back of the couch), his head tilted back to give him the perfect access to his neck, and shirt riding up to reveal his light skinned, barely visible muscle, flat stomach. It was almost _impossible_ for the older male to stop from wanting to devour Barry right then and there.

First, comfort boyfriend for whatever reason, _then_ devour him.

Oliver licked his lips as he eyed the brunet, trying to keep himself calm. "What do you mean? Is something wrong?" he asked as he walked over to the couch and seated himself at the arm where Barry's feet pointed to. He grabbed his right leg and placed it over his lap, rubbing the other's leg in some sort of comfort. Oliver smiled when his boyfriend shifted a little, but then completely melt under his gentle touches.

" _You_."

"Excuse me?"

" _You_." he repeated, looking over at the other. "I don't understand you, Oliver Queen," Barry groaned as the older man quirked an eyebrow and lean closer, staying quiet to allow the other to continue.

Barry sighed, feeling the blond's warmth over him. He let his hands travel upward to his neck and hair, lightly grabbing them as Oliver dived down and kissed his neck, making him hum in delight.

"You're literally everything. You're handsome, rich, despite your dark humor and personality, you can be sweet and needy, which is really cute, but..." he sighed, green orbs staring at the ceiling with a saddening look, making Oliver frowned when had pulled back to look at his boyfriend as he continued, "why settle with a guy like me? I mean, I'm so plain and ordinary... If it wasn't that lightning, I'm literally, well, _nothing_..."

Oliver frowned more as he grabbed Barry’s face and made him look straight into his eyes. "Excuse me, but weren't you the one who saved my life before you became _'The Flash'_."

Barry’s eyes began to drift away as he bit his lip. "Well… y-yeah, but-"

"And weren't you the one who gave me a cotton fiber, carbon what’s-you-call-it mask."

"Carbon fiber polymer, with a few more mundane synthetic fibers, like polyester," Barry corrected, grinning widely at the other, making Oliver roll his eyes but grinned back at his lover's nerdness.

"Yeah, that. Whatever, I'm not a cute nerd like you." Barry stick out his tongue, only to yelp loudly and blushed furiously when Oliver licked his tongue, making him retreat it back into his mouth. “I wear that mask everyday ever since you had given me it, because it had always reminded me of you.” There was that charming smile on his face that always melted Barry’s heart, making him feel like goop. That comment was just a bonus.

"B-But-"

"The only butt I see is yours.” Oliver couldn't help but grin when Barry rolled his eyes at his very " _mature_ " comment, but then leaned down to kiss that adorable, pouty boyfriend of his. “You’re _way_ beyond from being ordinary or plain. Like everyone always tell me, you _are_ the impossible. You’re something beautiful, _extraordinary_. You've pulled me out of my dark and miserable times, which, should make you, my _light_. So, _you cannot_ tell me you’re just plain ol’ ordinary Barry Allen. You are _more_ than that. You are my angel, my _boyfriend_ , my **_lover_** , who I _never_ want to let go. No matter how fast you are now, you’ll never outrun me, because I will always follow you. I'll always be right beside you,” the blond finished his statement, rubbing a hand across Barry's cheeks, who felt his face heat up, eyes slightly watery as he nuzzled into his boyfriend's hand.

"I..." He was at a lost of words. Oliver always knew how to make him feel like the most important person in the world, which in Oliver's case, he was. "O-Oliver, I-I..."

Barry was _really_ at a lost of words here. God, he was such a romantic, to be swoon by such cliché words. Oliver always been cheesy since they're first dated, but that only made him love Oliver more.

“But..." Barry looked up in slight confusion and tilt his head as he stared at Oliver, curious what his boyfriend had to say. "If that didn't convince you then…” The older man's smile turned into a devious, predator-like grin as he grind his hips onto Barry’s, making them both groan in pleasure. “Maybe I should try a different tactic, hm?” Oliver licked his lips before attacking his lover’s lips, who very much kissed back, moaning heavily against Oliver's mouth as he felt that tongue being shoved into his throat.

Oh, how he doesn't mind some more convincing.

"Hey, Oliver! You wanna go do some patrol-OH, MY GOD. STOP THAT. PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON. I DID NOT COME HERE TO BE SCARRED TONIGHT."

Both heroes froze when they heard the familiar voice of Oliver's student, yelling at them from the staircase of the "Arrow Cave" to get dress and that this was probably an inappropriate place to do such a thing here, where people could come by and visit.

Barry hurried and button up his shirt again as Oliver was fixing his jeans. Both of them, completely embarrassed at the fact they got caught, and by _Roy_ , nether-the-less. Luckily, he ran back upstairs, absolute terrified to see his mentor and his boyfriend going at it. Green hues met blue ones as they smiled shyly at each other.

"I guess we'll have to continue this some other time," Oliver breathed, leaning back against the couch, arm around Barry, who rest his head on the other's shoulder, humming softly.

"Hm... That better be a promise," chuckled the forensic scientist, cuddling up to his lover, which made Oliver smile, kissing the top of Barry's head.

"Of course."

"Good," Barry said, pulling back as he smiled at Oliver, giving a quick peck on his nose. "Now, go do your job as the Vigilante and patrol the night with your trusty sidekick, Speedy."

The older male rolled his eyes, but that smile never wiped off his face. "Yeah, yeah, I will," he replied before kissing his boyfriend on the lips. It was suppose to be quick, but Oliver was also passionate when it came to the younger hero. It heated up rather quickly, despite that he needed to go and check on Roy before he started to wonder why he's taking so long. Though, it never failed to amuse him whenever Roy walked in on them instead.

"SERIOUSLY, GUYS. STOP DEVOURING EACH OTHER'S FACES, FOR ONCE."

Oh, yeah, that would _never_ get old.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuuuuuup. There's the end. I like how Roy is like, "GUYS, SERIOUSLY, GET A ROOM." because I feel like that's what he'll do with these two, because they're quite affectionate and he gets tired of it after a while, but honestly, he's happy for them, but that's just me.
> 
> Anyways, I've been thinking about making a squeal to it where Oliver convinces Barry that he loves him with a "different tactic". If you guys want it, just say so and I'll get my ass to it.


End file.
